


What I Do For You, I Do For Me

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [7]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Peeping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Adachi enjoys some late night voyeurism and self-indulgence over Reader.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	What I Do For You, I Do For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off/inspired by Halestorm’s song ‘I Get Off’ and has been in my concepts/drafts for a while now. I’d been holding off because I wasn’t quite sure how much folks would like something like this, but decided I wanted to write it anyhow.

It had been a long day of dealing with his job's various tedious bullshit for Tohru Adachi. Simpleton townsfolk needing resolution to their asinine problems and woes, getting shouted at by Dojima as usual, and finding ways to slack off and earn a moment's reprieve - though the latter had been rather scarce that day. Yet Adachi couldn't rightly say he was _glad_ to be home. It was just as dull as work, minus the verbal abuse and townies. 

He had done what he so often did upon arriving home. Sit down, drink a few beers, mindlessly channel surf, that sort of thing. Eventually, he had stepped out for some air, trusting the late time of night to keep his neighbors away and inside so he wouldn't have to put his friendly mask back on. Standing outside, he boredly surveyed his surroundings. Darkness, distant street lights, several windows all with their contents obscured behind curtains. All that was except for one. His eyes paused on the lit, unblocked window.

t the sight he spied through it. A woman standing almost as if framed by the window, stripping off clothes without a care, as if oblivious to the window beyond. Adachi recognized you from around Inaba - there was no mistaking you even from behind. He had seen you around the neighborhood before, spoken to you several times as well. You always seemed so quiet and innocent, dressed in clothes that hid much of your skin yet clung tightly - though whether their form fittedness was intentional or not Adachi had never been certain.

Adachi had entertained many unchaste lines of thought during late, sleepless nights about the sight kept hidden beneath all those layers. Imagined what was hinted at when you stretched or bent to grab something. Fantasized about running his hands over the soft skin and curves he knew were hiding there. Wondered at the way your pretty face might twist with desire and pleasure while his fingers stroked the neediest part of you. Daydreamt about the filthy noises you would make as he fucked you mercilessly. So it was no surprise arousal hit him like a punch to the gut and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight he had hungered for so long.

You finished disrobing with a long, languid stretch, tossing the articles of clothing to the side, the planes of your shoulders, back, and ass on full display. You were glad to get out of those restricting clothes finally. No more having to deal with social norms and niceties. Just getting to relax and feel the cool air on your skin from the ajar window.

With the ache in your muscles loosened, you decided you craved a bit more thorough fashion of unwinding. It had been a tense, stressful day and you needed something that would relax you completely. The thought of a certain someone tugged at your mind, making your need burn ever more, tingling wetness stirring between your legs. 

Adachi gazed as if spellbound, lips slightly parted and cock twitching to life in his pants at the way you stretched before making your way towards the bed he could clearly see framed by the window. You didn't seem to be even vaguely interested in ensuring your nudity was private. Maybe you just assumed since it was so late no one was awake to notice. Maybe you were just that scatterbrained. Adachi didn't mind either way. Your mistake was his gain in this case and that was all he cared about.

He wondered for a brief second if you were just going to lie down and retire for the night, tangling yourself in the sheets and hiding the soft lines of your body from his prying eyes. Yet to his delight you didn't. Instead, you laid down flat against the pillows, knees bent up the barest amount and splayed open. The hunger in him roared higher at the sudden lewd sight of your pussy on display, though you seemed none the wiser, head resting back. His cock rose further, stiffer and stiffer the longer he watched.

With a contented sigh, you relaxed into the soft, cool embrace of your bed, raising your hands to your body. You started off slowly, unrushed, running the palms of your hands lightly along your skin, the light feeling making goosebumps rise. You lingered along your more sensitive areas, barely brushing your neck and nipples and the cleft of your thighs. All the while imagining the touch of someone else's fingers in their place. You moved on from your full-body caresses to palm a breast, pinching and rolling the pebbling nipple between your fingers, switching to its twin and then back.

Adachi swallowed hard. He knew it was best just to turn around and go back inside. That any moment you might look up and see him staring at you intently. Some part of him wanted you to. But the naughty feeling was far too exciting to ignore and you looked properly enthralled in your ministrations already, His gaze greedily devoured the tempting sight as he pushed aside the nagging to turn and go back inside.

He eyed the way your body shivered as you played with your breasts, watched your lips fall open in a soft noise of pleasure. For a moment he thought he recognized the shape your mouth curled into. It looked suspiciously like his name on your lips. An even more intense wave of lust rolled through him at the thought alone, whether or not he had imagined it. He was torn between wanting to continue watching or going to do something about the sudden insistent tightness in his slacks. He ripped his gaze away for a moment, looking around and ensuring no one else was around. All he saw aside from your lit window was blackness and curtains. All that reached his ears was the unassuming sounds of the night. Perfect

Reaching down, Adachi swiftly undid his belt buckle, freeing the catch of his pants and easing some of the pressure on his dick. He reached into his underwear, wrapping a loose fist around his length and stroking tentatively, slowly. It responded eagerly, growing hard and oozing a bit of precum from the head. His thumb swiped at the bead, using the moisture to add a little slickness to his skin.

His touches grew longer, grip tighter as he noted the new direction one of your hands was taking, abandoning your tits and descending towards your thighs. What he wouldn't have given for a closer look at that wet, waiting cunt of yours. Or better yet, a touch or taste of his own. He licked his lips at the thought, breath catching in his throat.

Feeling thoroughly hot and bothered all over, you left one hand teasing your nipples, the other beginning to draw absent-minded designs on your mound and your thighs, inching ever closer to the throbbing heat between them. Your caresses were relaxed, unhurried, as you trailed your middle finger up the length of your slit, gathering the wetness pooled there. Your finger met the sensitive bundle of nerves at the peak and you shuddered again.

You whispered his name low under your breath, craving his fingers on your clit or even better, his cock sliding against you, rubbing against your clit or teasing your entrance. Palming a breast harshly, you inserted one finger into your cunt, a second quickly following. You took a deep breath, focusing on the mounting sensations as you curled the digits.

Adachi had chosen to fully pull his erection from his slacks, the cool night air little deterrent for his overheated skin. The pump of his hand along his dick grew more urgent as he watched you start to finger yourself, your hips grinding into your touch. He bucked roughly into his hand unbidden at the sight, a low, wanting moan drifting from his lips. The thought of your cunt clenching around his cock rather than your fingers was all too arousing. The thought of seeing the cute way your face was twisting with pleasure up close and feeling you squirm beneath him was almost agonizing. 

He stroked faster, rougher, his fist meeting the base of his cock, as if simulating the slap of his skin on your own when he sank as deep as he could go. More precum dribbled out, adding more lubrication to his motions. His eyes slid closed for an instant, indulging in the feeling and the fantasy, but unwilling to look away for too long. 

You abandoned the kneading and pinching of your breasts completely. Your hand joined it's twin between your legs, rubbing your needy clit while you finger-fucked yourself. In your mind you indulged in what filthy things he might say to you while he touched you, adding fuel to fire. You felt the slow burn of the hot, tight coil in your gut from your efforts, but it wasn’t quite enough. You needed more stimulation, craved it, your fingers a pale imitation of what you really wanted. Stroking earnestly at your hot button, still curling the fingers inside your throbbing cunt and sliding them against your most sensitive spot, you felt your peak grow within reach.

You were panting, a slew of loud, needy, and embarrassing noises escaping your lips in time with the lewd, wet sounds of your masturbation. You thrust up into your fingers, toes curling a little. You pictured him pounding into your cunt wildly, eyes dark and primal. Imagined him leaning close to you, whispering into your ear dirtily and demanding you beg for more. You cursed and moaned his name again as your pussy clenched tightly in response to your fantasizing.

Even from a distance, Adachi could tell you were getting close. The motions of your fingers had grown more frantic, a lurid flush of pink painting your face and chest. Your toes flexed and curled and your hips strained to meet a partner that wasn't there. Even from where he stood, Adachi caught many of the bawdy noises you made, pitched moans and mewls. The call of his name carried to him on the night air, loud and clear this time. Combined with his own frantic touch it almost set him over the edge.

Your orgasm was _so_ close. You felt the telltale tightness as your body drew ever tauter. You rubbed your clit even more fervently, chasing the bliss just beyond. At long last, the tension burst and you arched your hips off the sheets. “Adachi, oh fuck, Adachi.” The name fell from your lips over and over like a prayer as you rode out your climax.

Adachi was unable to resist his own need to cum, biting down on his lip as his release spilled out to stifle the sounds. His eyes closed for a minute as he relished the orgasmic afterglow, breath coming in short puffs. With a final shuddering breath, he tucked his cock away and opened his eyes. The new sight that greeted him sent a shock through him.

You had risen from the bed, coming to lean against the wall by the window, hands poised on the curtains to either side. There was no mistaking the smirk he saw plastered across your face. Nor was there mistaking that you were looking directly at him. With a self-satisfied arch of your brow, you shut the curtains and behind them Adachi watched the lights disappear after a moment.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be,” He said under his breath, his tone light and amused, despite his breathlessness. 

He wondered if you had known he was there the entire time. Had the whole thing simply been a show to torment him? It sure seemed like it. You had _wanted_ him to watch and think he was spying on you. He wondered if you might do it again. What Adachi _did_ know was that he was going to give you what you deserved for your little show the next time he managed to get you alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask (Anonymous is fine) on my tumblr related to writing and fandom/characters. (Just be sure to see my pinned post for conditions - I may be open to more characters than on my list, but my conditions otherwise aren't up for debate).
> 
> tumblr.com/blog/bjy-on-ao3


End file.
